Transmission of video content between devices over a communication network may be performed on a pixel-by-pixel, or frame-by-frame, basis, wherein frames of image data are transmitted containing various amounts and/or types of information. In addition to color information, certain communication protocols allow for inclusion in a video transmission of transparency information, which may be used to generate composite images. However, certain devices and/or systems may not be configured to support transmission of such transparency information in a practical or desirable manner.
In accordance with common practice, various features shown in the drawings may not be drawn to scale, as the dimensions of various features may be arbitrarily expanded or reduced for clarity. Moreover, the drawings may not depict all of the aspects and/or variants of a given system, method or device admitted by the specification. Finally, like reference numerals are used to denote like features throughout the specification and figures.